THE BLOODSUCKERS ON TOUR!
by Princess LeBlanc
Summary: AU"What happens when Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett start a band? When Bella turns into an obsessive groupie,...FOR JASPER! Who's dating Alice,while Edward is still in love with Bella. Fun stuff, that's what... ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- THE START OF THINGS**

I looked around at all the clapping and cheering that surrounded us, and smiled.

_So this is what it's like to be famous and well known?_ I thought to myself smiling widely. We had just played for the Forks High School dance and were getting a loud ovation from our fellow students.

"Thank you Forks High School! I'm Edward, and we are THE BLOODSUCKERS!" I turned around and pointed out everyone else as they smiled and played a little piece to end our time on stage. Myself, Edward Cullen the lead singer, Alice Cullen, who was my little sister playing on guitar and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock playing bass behind me. Turning around more, I found my brother's girlfriend Rosalie Hale on the keyboard, and my brother Emmett Cullen banging away on the drums.

Emmett and I had started little bands and done things from the time we were young, but we never really got serious until we got older. I mean Emmett had started playing the drums when he was 5 to deal with anger problems and aggression and I had wound up singing along most of the time because I was bored. Then in 9th grade, Alice and Emmett starting dating Jasper and Rosalie, and we realized that together we had enough people and instruments to make a band. So we stated practicing together and writing song ideas.

After a while, we hit junior year and were getting to be pretty good. We decided to do a few random gigs and try our luck at things. To our surprise we were actually getting pretty good reviews and a lot of people came to the little shows we did at clubs. Of course this led to our next dilemma, at that point we were still calling ourselves JEERA, just the first letter of everyone's name. But it wasn't good enough, we needed a real name. A solid name we could stick with. So we all sat down one day and talked it out.

"Maybe we could do something like The Backstreet Boys?" Emmett suggested laughing to himself. Rosalie hit him upside the head and sighed.

"Unless your going to give up one of your drum solos, and get up and dance for us…I think NOT" she responded with a nice amount of acid resting on her tongue.

"Okay…okay…just an idea. Sheesh, it's not like anyone else is coming up with anything that's any better." He pouted to himself.

"Give us a moment Emmett!" I snarled at him, grabbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger trying to control my anger and think clearly. _Doesn't he understand? It's not that easy?! Picking a band name is a big thing! _I continue thinking in silence until another interruption came bursting through the door at us.

"Oops! Sorry!" I heard it was my mother, Esme. "Didn't realize anyone was in the family room right now. I was just coming in to watch that new vampire movie that came out onto DVD recently!" she held up a DVD box with a man and a woman in a sort of protective embrace on it.

"OH! Is that the one with Rob Pattinson in it?" I heard Alice perk up right away. Esme only smiled.

"Of course it is! I mean he is only the hottest vampire to ever live! Oh, his rendition of Anne Rice's _INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE_ is almost as good as Stewart Townsend in _QUEEN OF THE DAMNED_!" She handed it to Alice to look at.

"Robert who?" Jasper looked up and I joined him. Why was my mother getting all gitty and over the top while talking about an actor? Her and my father, Carlisle are happily married.

Why _else would they have had 3 kids?_ I took the box from Alice and looked that the man on the cover. Alice gasped and I looked up at her.

"YOU! You look just like him Edward?" She motioned for me to hold up the DVD box for comparison and I did.

"He does!" Esme agreed. Great, I looked like another uptight, over the top, untalented Hollywood actor. Just my luck.

"So does that make me an undead vampire?" I asked her innocently enough. Starting to be less and less amused by this little stunt every second.

"Yes it does! Wow, I helped create a vampire for a son!" Carlisle was standing in the doorway as he spoke. Great so he was in on it to.

"Guess that makes us all vampires huh dad?" Emmett agreed. "Haha….we're all nothing but a bunch of bloodsuckers." That caught my attention as soon as he had said it.

"Emmett, what did you just call us?" I asked again, mindlessly handing the DVD box to Alice who was staring at me now.

"That we were vampires….and a bunch of…bloodsuckers…." He looked at me funny.

"I LIKE THAT!" I yelled at once, scaring everyone else, including my father who seemed to jump off the door and falter a bit. "The Bloodsuckers!" I repeated again to myself, but Alice heard.

"Yeah, I like that to. The Bloodsuckers….." Everyone started nodding in satisfaction and we seemed to have decided. We were vampires, undead creatures of the night. We were THE BLOODSUCKERS!

The memories ended as I could hear the cheers dying down, but one person was still as loud as ever. I turned to see one girl starring at us with the most respect I had ever seen.

Isabella Marie Swan, our first real groupie. She had been following our music ever since Emmett and I had starting things out. Clipping articles and going to every show we had ever played in. She was dedicated and really into the band. She was our age, in the same grade, and I had known her since we were first together in 2nd grade. Actually, I had and still have a little bit, okay A LOT of a crush on her.

When we first met in 2nd grade, her big brown eyes, wavy and somewhat curly hair had attracted me, even at such young an age. By the time we hit 7th grade, I was hitting on her and being her friend at the same time. I did my best to hint things and try and take her out, but she was continually interested in either just the music, or my sister's boyfriend Jasper. Of course we stayed good friend and I knew that she always had my back and was trying to help the bend 110 but, couldn't she like me for just a bit?? Every other girl had done anything they could for my attention and to try and ask me out. But the one girl I wanted, Bella Swan was the only real friend I had, and the only girl I had ever really wanted. I mean she always smelled so good. Something about her was alluring to me, and I could never figure out what she was going to do next, or what she was thinking about. Every other girl was so predictable, but not Bella. She did what she wanted when she wanted, was impossible to guess, and that made her all the more attractive to me. Someone who I could not just assume things with. I liked that in a girl.

Even if all her attention was on my sister's boyfriend Jasper, I sill held on to a shred of hope that maybe one day I could catch her attention. Still, I kind of knew she would never give me the time of day when it came to dating.

_Ugh, why does life have to be so unfair?_ As I walked offstage, and into the waiting arms of my classmates and my band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- THE ODD VISITOR**

_Well another morning to waste with all the rest_, I thought as I entered the school for another day of learning.

Forks high school was not exactly a very big, in fact is was quiet tiny. Everybody knew each other and everything there is to know about one another since it is so small a class. Each department was set up into small buildings rather than sections of one big building like you might find at a bigger high school. I will admit it was most private and probably better for the students, but it really was borring. It was just another town.

Except for her, that beautiful angel it felt wrong to even think bad about. Bella Swan, was the most beautiful creature I had ever be held. She was sinfully good, like a forbidden fruit to me. I don't know how, or why but I wanted her to go out with me, be with me. Maybe more one day. We had met when we were younger and things had grown into a friendship there and when I invited her over my house to hang out, thinking that we could make something more, she spots and falls in love with Jasper Whitlock. Someone who has already been dating my sister for over a year. Great, some guys have all the luck. So now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place dealing with Bella the creaming groupie for my band, and Bella, the friend.

I will have you Bella! I swore as I walked into the first class of the day, United States History. That's when I noticed the clapping and talking around me.

"Great show Edward!" I smiled at the person.

"Awesome work, I hear the dance was a hit from you guys!" I waved back, noticing more and more people. The clapping continued until things seemed to be calmed down a bit, thanks to the teacher.

"Okay everyone, today we will be covering Due Process in the law and what it still means in today's world." The teacher turned around to write something on the board, when he realized something he had forgotten to say. "OH! And um…Mr.Cullen, you seem to have a important visitor down in the main office. Please take this pass and go see him right away." I was a bit thrown off, important visitor? Who would be visiting me here? Now? I took the pass from him and excused myself from the classroom.

I walked into the main office to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie all waiting in folding chairs, and to my surprise coming in the door right behind me, Emmett. I raised an eyebrow in a questionable look.

"Um guys, what's going on?" I asked as I took a seat between Rosalie and Alice.

"We were kind of hoping you could answer that Edward…." Jasper looked at me. Then Alice perked up, like she saw something.

"Him," she pointed at a well dressed man in a two piece pinstriped suit talking to the aide behind the counter. "He probably called us here, I mean can you see anyone else here who might want to talk to us?" We looked between her and the man's back. _She has a good point. But why would a well dressed man want to talk to us, unless he is some friend of my dad's._ Carlisle was dad to me, Emmett and Alice, but Carlisle to everyone else.

The man turned around, and notice us all sitting there wondering what was going on. He smiled, and turned the rest of himself towards us.

"Hey there guys! Names Billy Austin Rays. I am the owner of one of the bigger music brands here in the Midwest, and the South, and I so happen to have seen your group perform the other night, at your school dance. I have to tell you, it was AMAZING, I have not seen this much potential, or talent in a group in a very long time." He continued on blabbering a bit while I looked around.

Emmett seemed taken in by him, Rosalie seemed bored, Alice seemed questionable to wither this was real or not, and Jasper only seemed to care what Alice thought. He was finishing his little speech, I began to refocus.

"…So, whatcha think?" I looked at him with a questionable look upon my face.

"About what again?" If only I could read his mind and know what he was talking about, I could save myself a lot of aggravation.

"About the recording contract and worldwide tour offer…" he seemed floored at the possibilities. _Wow, a worldwide tour, after writing and producing our first album as a group. With me, Edward Cullen as the front man_. I wanted to say yes right away, but I figured it would be better to wait and see what Carlisle and Esme say, see if it is reasonable. The contract and all the little what nots.

"Do you have a copy of the contract with you?" I asked, seeing him fumble around in his jacket for a moment before producing a few sheets of crisp folded paper. "And, we need till at least tomorrow to decide. We have to talk this over, see what the contract in tales exactly, talk it over with our parents, you know the usual." I smiled at him again with a polite nod.

"Oh! Of course. I will come back tomorrow around 1pm-ish. Sound good with you kids?" He pulled what appeared to be a blackberry or some type of organizer out and scribbled something in it. I nodded, and immediately saw him rip his phone out, call a number and talk very fast to someone on the other end of the line as he left. Hm, must be a very busy man.

I sighed, looked at everyone's faces of anticipation as I began unfolding the contract.

"Now, let's not jump to any conclusions right now okay? Let's get this home and have Carlisle and Esme look at it." We walked out as a group to my car, excused from the rest of the day's classes to deal with this life altering situation at hand.

_Guess this wasn't just another wasted morning after all._


End file.
